Various types of toothbrushes that one way or the other include toothpaste are known. Hence, toothbrushes that contain toothpaste between the bristles of the same are known, the toothpaste being freeze-dried or in powder from, in such a way that upon using the brush and after wetting the bristles, toothpaste will be obtained.
Other brushes include the toothpaste in the handle itself of the brush and by means of some capillaries or holes that run longitudinally along the handle and head of the same, toothpaste can be obtained on the bristles of the brush.
Most of these toothbrushes are disposable and tend to be marketed mainly in vending machines, hotels, etc. These toothbrushes normally have a wrapper or bag protecting the same, which after opening the wrapper, the brush can be used. This wrapper or bag is used as the seal.